Chase you until the end
by Triggering-Death
Summary: Two whole years have passed since he left, the great Izaya Orihara has left this world for two long years, leaving behind a certain blond bartender to face something that even he, the fortissimo of Ikebukuro cannot overcome... A sickness -Sequel to 'Those who care'- -character death-


**A/N:** Heyo people! So I decided to make a sequel for 'Those who care' and this popped up! I dunno although I love Shizuo and Izaya with all my heart I just can't get enough of them getting hurt (particularly izaya) sorry if I'm such a saddist sometimes but I can't help it! I really like tragedies (hence my username) and gore! Sometimes it's rather hard for me to not make things go overboard, I know some people don't like gore all that much and that's what makes it hard! I mean I have a thousand ways for Shizuo or izaya (or any other characters) to die! ... ( 'o_o) okay sorry about that... I could really go overboard sometimes... Sorry for the really long authors note ^^; ANYWAYS let's go on with the story...

**P.S:** this story will probably be for two or three chapters only.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own durarara nor any of the characters used. (I REALLY wish I did though -3-)

* * *

**_Shizuo's POV_**

Two whole years have passed since izaya left me, the man whom I once claimed to hate with all my heart is gone and no matter how many years pass not once have I forgotten him, he's been in my life for 9 years... 9 years have I tried to erase him from this world but only now do I see the pain it brings me... The pain of not having him here with me.

I woke up the same time as usual but didn't make a move to get up and go to work since I know he wouldn't be there... Not this time... Not anymore.

I've lost the meaning of my life, I've lost the will to live, all my days have been focused on chasing the flea out of Ikebukuro it was my sole purpose, but now that he's gone I no longer have that purpose.

over the past two years things have changed..

no more flying vending machines, the streets of Ikebukuro is quieter without the flea to stir things up, people began to forget the chases between me and the flea, some no longer remembers me as 'The monster of Ikebukuro' since I rarely show off my strength anymore, color gangs began to disband and so on and so forth.

Things became more peaceful, quieter, calm, boring, and most of all lonely.

I never imagined that the flea's disappearance can have negative effects on Ikebukuro, all the liveliness of this city has dimmed and no one could do a thing to brighten it up, not celty, not the dollars, not me, but only him...

I got up into a sitting position only to feel that slight pain in my chest attack me, I grabbed on to the area where it hurts and clutched it even tighter to try and make the pain lessen if not go away, which fortunately for me, it did.

these past few days I kept expiriencing these painful chest aches so I decided to call shinra to ask what might be wrong with me.

**-Shizuo?- **

"hey yeah shinra it's me" I tried getting up to go to the kitchen but pain is still lingering in my chest which makes me unable to do so.

**-is something wrong Shizuo?- **he ask in a worried tone.

"listen hey umm... Do you have any I dunno medicine for..."

**-For?-**

"chest aches...?"

for a minute it was total silence, I was beggining to think that he hung up on me, when he suddenly speaks.

**-Listen Shizuo... I'll be sending celty over to pick you up so just drink a glass of water and stay in one place don't go moving around that much, you got me Shizuo?-** his voice was somewhat a bit panicked.

"ah ok...?"

**-good-** and with that he dropped the call.

sighing I did as I was told, I stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, lucky for me the pain had subsided even if it's only for a little bit.

After drinking two glasses of water I heard someone knock at the door which I assume is celty, after I opened the door my assumption was proven correct when I saw celty holding her PDA up for me to see.

**[Ready?]**

I simply nod, getting my keys, wallet, and everything else I need.

* * *

**_At a certain underground doctors apartment  
Shinra's POV_**

After making sure I hooked up every thing I need in order to check shizuo's condition I headed straight towards the living room and sat on the couch.

After doing so I saw a picture of me, kadota, shizuo and izaya on the rooftop of our old high school building, Raijin which is now known as Raira.

I grabbed the said picture and examined it, izaya's arms were hooked around me and kadota's neck with a big smile on his face while me and kyohei just had normal smiles unlike his although it was clear that I had a nervous smile because at the background Shizuo is holding a chair up above his head with a very pissed off expression.

I chuckled at the memory as I caressed izaya's face in the picture, I can feel my eyes start to water.

"We could've taken a new one before you left..." I spoke to the izaya in the picture as if he was there.

I quickly wiped off the stray tears and placed the frame of the picture back from where I took it as I heard the sound of a horse's cry coming to a stop which indicates that celty is back along with shizuo.

I opened the door to greet my dearest and shizuo who looked pale.

"Woah Shizuo what happened to you..." I said as I help him to sit on the couch, he doesn't look like he wants to answer, so I looked at celty in hopes that she might feed my curiosity.

**[He vomited on the way... Twice]** after making sure I read the message she went to kitchen to grab tea to give to shizuo.

While waiting for her I decided that I better ask Shizuo some questions regarding his health.

"Okay so umm how do you feel?" I ask as I sat on the vacant seat next to him.

"Like shit..." He says as he puts a hand over his eyes.

"Okay... So do you feel any type of pain? If so where?" He removes his hand and stares at the ceiling while he enumerates the symptoms.

"Well I've been feeling dizzy for these past few days, I've also been feeling very tired, also I can't stop coughing, and sometimes it can be very difficult to breath"

"ah I see..." Celty came back the moment after and laid down two cups of hot fresh tea in front of me and shizuo.

"Look Shizuo I need you to come with me so I can do some tests on you to see what have" he nodded and with that I stood up and went to Shizuo to help him stand up as well, after doing so we made our way to my examination room.

...

45 minutes later

...

After the tests I send Shizuo away saying that I'll be telling him the results by tomorrow but the truth is I cannot bear to tell him the truth right away...

So hear I am in my room crying as I hold on to the results tightly with my hand and staring at our high school photo.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why must this happen to me?! To my friends! Why!?" I practically screamed now and threw the results across the room, as my knees grew weak and I sat at the foot of my bed, hugging my knees and placing my head onto them, then I cried, and cried, and cried.

I hear the sound of a door opening, my door to be precise, and assume that it must be celty.

Then her hand was placed upon my shoulder, and slowly she brought me into a tight embrace as she runs a hand through my hair.

This is the second time I cried like this, the first is when I discovered izaya's death.

I'm grateful for celty, I really am.

It's said that a dulahallan guides your soul to the afterworld, well in a way she is guiding mine to the light, whenever I feel lost and in the dark, she is always there to guide me back.

If she's not here I don't know if I could take it anymore... I was barely able to take it the first time but I doubt I'll be able to take it this time...

I doubt that I'll be able to bear it...

To lose a friend one more time...

* * *

**A/N:** so here you guys go the first chapter for the sequel to 'Those who care' hope you enjoy reading it!

I really like to hear about your opinion for this story so... Review please!

See you in the next chapter minna~!


End file.
